Hex vs Triple SSS
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: A snake girl challenges against Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.
1. Chapter 1

**New fan character of mine, Hex the Cobra. I don't own Sonic characters. Hex and Nebula belongs to me. Gamer belongs to _Gamer the__ Hedgehog._**

* * *

A dark pink anthro mobian cobra wearing a red belly dancer-like outfit; she comes in Tails' workshop to challenge against three hedgehogs.

"Hmph. So these are the guys I have to challenge?" she asked.

"Yup" Nebula said.

"All right. If I lose, I don't care. It's just a game" Hex said.

"Heh. What's the matter, snake girl? Afraid that you'll shed your skin to bits?" Sonic smirked.

"Hmph. Are you scared that my fangs have venom?" Hex said, flickering her forked tongue.

"Nope" Sonic said.

"Careful blue blur, I'm a bad luck charm" Hex chuckled.

"I know."

"Hmph. So white boy, you're that purple cat's boyfriend. Cute couple. Kyah!" Hex jumped over Silver and sweep kicks.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Ha!" Hex casts a bad luck charm on Silver, giving his two spiked quills into pig tails.

"Hahaha!" Hex laughed at this.

Silver just shrugged it off.

"Watch your step" she said.

"Whoa!" Silver slipped on the wet floor.

"Here I come, snake girl!" Sonic spin dashes towards her.

"Here I go!" Hex dodged out of the way, Sonic lands on Shadow by accident.

"Ugh! Get your ass off me, Faker!" Shadow shoved him off.

"Hey!" Sonic grumbled.

"Come on, boys. Am I too fast for you?" Hex chuckled with a smirk.

Sonic growled.

"Chaos spear!"

"Whoa!" she dodged the attack.

Then she got hit by a spin dash.

"Ugh!" she was down but shoved Sonic off.

Sonic chuckled.

"Heh" Hex's snake eyes turned to hypnotic swirls.

Sonic quickly shut his eyes and turned away.

"Too slow" Hex kicked him in the guts.

"Hehehe…..Huh?" Hex was lifted up in the air.

Silver was using his telekinesis on her.

"For a moment there I thought you had speed. Oh, well. KYAH!" Hex threw her jinxes at him, which made Silver lose his concentration as Hex comes back down.

"Ha!" she pushed Shadow in the swimming pool.

"Looks like you're washed off, Gothy hedgehog" she chuckled.

Just as she said that, Sonic hit her with a spin dash, knocking her into the pool.

"Hmph!" she jumped out of the pool.

"That's no way to treat a lady, bluey" she sends him a bad luck charm that caused him to slip and fall in the water.

"Phhhbbbttt!" she blew raspberry and chuckles, running in the forest while Silver chases her.

Silver managed to dodge her charms and jinxes.

"Come on, Mohawk. You can do better than that" Hex chuckled, she threw her bad luck charm at the trees, causing the branches to grab Silver.

Silver just used his telekinesis to get free, then he stopped her from running by lifting her in the air.

"What? Can't even fight?" Hex jumped up on the tree branch.

Shadow and Sonic appeared in.

They hit her with a double spin dash.

But she got out of the way and jumped off the tree.

Hex calls out the earthly snakes, circling around the three hedgehogs.

"Scared, boys?" Hex chuckled.

"Nope" All three said at once.

"I can smell fear" she knew they were scared.

"Okay! Okay! Just get them away from us!" Sonic clings onto Shadow.

Hex snickered at this and tells the snakes to leave.

"Well, I'm worn off. Wanna go grab a pizza or something?" she asked that she wants to hang out with them.

"Sure" they said.

"Did someone just say pizza?" a voice asked.

"Yes we did, Jedi" Hex said.

"Can I come?" Gamer asked.

"Sure" she nodded.

"Would you let go of me, Faker? Sheesh, you're a doofus" Shadow pushed Sonic off from clinging.

"Let's go!" Gamer said, eager to get to the pizza.

"Well, you're gonna have to carry me because I can't run that fast" she smirked.

"We don't have to run" Gamer teleported them to the pizza place.

"Whoa. What did you do?" Hex said.

"Teleportation."

"Oh"  
"May I take your orders?" the human waiter asked.

"Yes, cheese pizza and a coca cola please" Hex said.

"Bacon pizza and a coca cola please" Gamer said.

Silver, Shadow, and Sonic ordered cheese pizza and coca cola.

"Excellent. I'll bring in your drinks. The pizza will be ready in 8 minutes" the waiter said, writing down the list that they ordered.

Hex and the hedgehogs took a seat near the window.

"Since I know Gamer. Tell me about yourselves, boys" Hex said.

Sonic decided to go first.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the fastest thing alive" Sonic grins.

"Interesting, Sonic" Hex said.

"Thanks" Sonic grinned.

"You're welcome. You're turn, goth hedgehog" Hex said to Shadow.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Lifeform."

"Shadow, huh? And Ultimate what?" Hex said.

"Ultimate Life form"

"You mean….you're not just a hedgehog?" Hex was shocked.

"Nope."

"I'm created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, 50 years ago. I'm and Artificial Processed Transgenic Hedgehog with Black Arms DNA. Alien DNA that is" Shadow said.

"Whoa. 50 years ago, huh? You don't look very old" Hex said.

"That's because I was in suspended animation most of that time."

"Wow. You're lucky to have an immortal life" she said.

The waiter brings in their drinks.

"The pizza will be ready shortly in 5 minutes" he said.

"All right" Gamer said.

"Thanks. So you're still gonna live forever?" Hex asked Shadow as she took a sip on her drink.

"Yup" Shadow said.

"Lucky for you. Oh, and you're Nebula's boyfriend?"

"That's right" Shadow said.

"I see. You're turn, Silver"

"Well, I'm Silver the hedgehog. I'm from the future."

"You're from the future? How far in the future?" she asked.

"200 years"

"Whoa. What's the future like?"

"Well…..not pretty I would say. Bad things and chaotic" Silver said.

"That's actually why I came here" he added.

"I see. So, you only have psychokinetic abilities? No speed like Shadow or Sonic?" she asked.

"Not really."

The waiter comes in with the pizza.  
"Bon appeti"

"Finally!" Gamer eagerly bit into his pizza.

"Sheesh, you're an animal, Jedi" Shadow takes a bite on his pizza.

"I love pizza" Gamer shrugged.

"Whatever" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"So Hex, tell us about yourself" Sonic said.

"Okay. I'm Hex the Cobra. I'm from Cairo, Egypt. I couldn't stand the heat and sand, so I moved to Station Square. My father is an Egyptian Cobra and my mother is an Indian King Cobra. She's from India, so you know" she said while taking a bite of her pizza as she continues, "I am a sorceress of bad luck. I don't do magic spells, just bad luck charms"

"Cool" Shadow said.

"Yup" she said.

A while later after finishing their pizza, they head back to the workshop.

"Well, it was fun hanging out with you guys. I'm gonna bask myself in the sunlight" Hex said.

"See ya later" Sonic said.

"Ta ta" she waved at them and went home.


	2. Hex the Cobra info

**Name:** Hex the Cobra

**Age:** 18

**Alignment:** Villain _(formally),_ now Neutral

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Egyptian King Cobra

**Scale Color:** Dark Pink

**Skin Color:** Peach

**Eye Color:** Violet

**Outfit:** Red belly dancer outfit

**Abilities:** Hand-to-hand combat, sneak attack, venom bite, advanced gymnastics skills, heat sense, hypnotism.

**Powers:** Probability of bad luck, sorcery, and hexes.

**Likes:** Eating live/dead rats, fool around with people, pranks, yoga, meditation.

**Dislikes:** being flirted by men, girly girls, young innocent children get killed, her father.

**Favorite Food:** Rats or mice.


End file.
